


Number One Guy

by EntreNous



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Post-Chosen, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is grumpy because Andrew can't stop talking about Wes, but it's definitely not because he's not Andrew's number one guy anymore (if he ever was).  Besides, sometimes there happens to be more than one number one guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For maleslashminis' Bonus/Threesome round over at LJ.

"Did you hear the way he knew about the Kl'orthx demon right away, just as soon as Buffy described the scales?" Andrew demanded. He did a pitter-pat of his palms on the table, apparently full of pent up energy after the night’s events.

"I heard," Xander said, taking a healthy swig of beer, and then moving his mug far out of Andrew's jittery reach. It was bad enough that all the anxious motion was jostling him as they all sat together on the semi-circular booth, but he didn’t want to lose his drink too.

He tried to catch Willow's eye so she could help him change the conversation to something else besides Wesley, Wesley, _Wesley_ , but she seemed to be distracted by something in the far off corner. Great. Now Andrew could direct all his Wesley-centered stories at Xander alone.

"Oh, and did you hear when he translated the scroll's sentence at the same time as Dawn, but then realized there was a little-known variant to the key word that completely changed the meaning of the prophecy?" Andrew did a little bounce in his chair. "He's so smart, and so knowing, and so smart about knowing things."

"I heard, I heard. I was right there, okay, Andy?" Xander said impatiently as he rubbed under the elastic of his eye-patch. "Now, if you could get off the Wesley worship train for five minutes in a row?"

Andrew pressed his lips together, his eyes wide. " 'Scuse me," he mumbled, and got up from the table, heading in the direction of the restrooms.

"Sheesh." Xander signaled to the waitress for another beer. "You'd think that Wesley made the sun go up and down or something, the way Andrew keeps talking about him."

"Kind of like how Andrew talks about you sometimes?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Yes," Xander said, nodding. "No," he immediately corrected himself. "What?" he added after Willow's smile only got broader.

She shrugged, but she couldn't hide the _I'm on to something!_ shine in her eyes as she leaned back against the booth. "Oh, I don’t know. I've kind of noticed how Andrew's been such a big fan of yours, ever since he stayed with us in Sunnydale. But now, since Wesley came back to life through Illyria's rearticulating of space and time reality bending trick --"

"You know, I never quite got how that went down," Xander interrupted.

"The explanation was pretty confusing for someone who hasn't taken Advanced Physics," Willow said sympathetically. "Anyway, like I was saying -- since Wesley's gotten better and started working with us at Slayer Central, you're not Andrew's only number one guy anymore."

Xander huffed out a dismissive sound, and then huffed out another for good measure. "That's crazy talk. Andrew's just ... we know the same movies and stuff. I don't think he...about me." He frowned at the fresh beer their server brought him.

"Hmmm," Willow offered.

"Number one guy," Xander scoffed. "I was never...and there can't be more than one of those, anyway."

"Kind of by definition," Willow agreed. "But...sometimes things can be more complicated than that."

"Not that I want to be Andrew's number one guy," Xander said hastily.

"It would seem you are, though, for all he can't stop himself from speaking about you," Wesley said in a weary tone as he joined them at their table. “I just spoke to him as I came in to the bar, and his conversation is full of nothing but you.”

Xander sputtered, while Willow got the waitress's attention so Wesley could order a drink.

"So, Andrew seems to talk about Xander a lot?" she prompted Wesley a moment later.

"All the time," Wesley exclaimed. "As we worked together on the prophecy, and then as I explained to him how to manipulate the gemstone to ascertain the clan's whereabouts, it was 'Xander can fix this,' and 'Xander knows such and such obscure science fiction films that.' I've never witnessed such wide-eyed admiration."

"Yeah, except for when he's talking about you to me," Xander corrected him. “Then he’s all, ‘Wesley can translate anything,” and “Wesley knows more than anyone about location determining gemstones.’”

Wesley took a sip of the drink that had been set in front of him, and gave a short laugh. "Me. Well. I doubt that he talks about me so very much.”

“Doubt it not,” Xander said, pointing at him.

“Well.” Wes looked sort of pleased, too pleased for Xander, though he couldn’t say exactly why it bugged him. “But if he does speak of me at all, it's that he's perhaps too easily impressed with my extensive knowledge of demonology. Nothing more."

"Hmmm," Willow said again. Xander deliberately didn't look at her so he wouldn't see that annoying sparkle in her eyes. Whatever she was on to, he didn’t want to know about it.

Since he couldn’t look Willow’s way, he kept focused on Wesley. As the night went on, he and Wesley kept on trading stories about how Andrew was so obsessed with the other one of them, how great the two of them obviously were, if you went by the stuff Andrew said, buying each other rounds of drinks, and commiserating on how irritating it could be to hear so much about one another.

Willow stuck to soda, and didn't say much, but she seemed interested in the conversation, a little too interested, if Xander bothered to think about it for more than a second, which he didn’t much, because there was all that drinking and talking to do.

Pretty soon they were some of the only people still left inside the bar.

"I mean, not that you're not a cool guy," Xander assured Wesley, sloshing some of his beer as he gestured with his mug. "A really cool guy, obviously what with that rough and tumble look you’ve got going since you worked with Angel. Plus, you do know a ton of stuff. Lots of what we’ve managed in the past couple of months, well, we couldn’t have done it without you."

"And of course you're accomplished in a number of ways yourself," Wesley said agreeably. "Your handiwork, which goes without saying, but also your rapport with the slayers you've been training, the way you’ve inspired them to give their all while I’ve been a part of your group." He was a lot closer, somehow, on the cushioned booth seat, than he'd been sitting a while ago. “Not what I might have expected from the Alexander Harris I knew in Sunnydale, but then you’ve become a great deal more of a man since then.” Wesley took a sip of his drink. “Obviously that’s something Andrew sees about you.”

Xander grinned at the compliment and then sighed. "Yeah. Andrew's great. I shouldn't give him such a hard time."

"You're quite right.” Wesley shook his head. “He's a bit trying at times with his boundless enthusiasm, but he's a great help with research."

"Where did he go, anyway?” Xander asked generally. “I was only kidding, when I told him to stop talking about you every single second."

Willow looked away from them for a second, and then looked back quickly.

Wesley looked chagrined. “I may also have mentioned, when I ran into him before I saw the two of you, that I could do without hearing another ode to your abilities this evening. That may have made him feel discouraged as well.”

“Man.” Xander looked down at his hands. “After all he did for me, when Anya -- ” He swallowed another gulp of beer. “Well, he really came through, in those months afterwards. I feel like such a big jerk right now.”

“It’s very true that he has been quite a good friend to me while I've recovered,” Wesley noted. “I hope I don’t seem to him as though I take him for granted, even if I was hasty in the way I responded to him tonight.”

"To Andrew," Xander said suddenly, raising his mug.

"Andrew," Wesley agreed, clinking his glass against it.

They both took a sip, and then Wesley reached towards Xander, leaning along the booth seat.

"Just a bit...you have some foam there," he said under his breath. He brushed his thumb against Xander's top lip.

Xander licked his lips without thinking, and somehow managed to lick the pad of Wesley's thumb.

Wesley drew in a sharp breath.

A beat passed as neither of them moved much, except that Wesley's palm drifted up slightly, as though of its own accord, to cup Xander's cheek. Then they leaned forward, as though their destination all night long had in fact been this position, lips brushing together, hands clutching each other’s shoulders, Xander’s fingers threading through Wesley’s hair while Wesley pulled him closer.

When Xander pulled back to catch his breath from the unexpected kiss, the first thing he saw was Andrew, sitting at a tall table adjacent to theirs, with his jaw hanging open. His stomach did a little flip. Funny, but with what had just happened, he felt like he’d left Andrew out of things.

He glanced over at Wesley, who was also looking at Andrew with a worried expression.

“Oh my god,” Andrew said softly. “That was.” He paused and looked up at the ceiling. “So. Hot.”

“I have to get going,” Willow said, with real regret in her voice. She paused as she stood. “You think that the three of you will be okay together?”

“Um.” Xander swallowed hard as Andrew jumped off his stool and slid back onto the booth seat next to him, pushing Xander a little closer to Wesley. And as Xander’s side lined up against Wesley’s as a result of the shifting, warmth seeping through him to Xander’s torso, was that Andrew’s hand he felt on his thigh? “Maybe?”

“I imagine so,” Wesley said.

“Definitely,” Andrew said, beaming at Willow. She waved and left.

“So I might have heard everything you said,” Andrew confessed in a rush to both of them.

Xander gulped the last of his beer. Andrew’s hand on his leg was sliding up ever so slightly. “Yeah?” He glanced at Wesley, who seemed almost as confused as he probably did, but not so confused that he was moving away from the two of them.

“Yeah.” Andrew smiled, and Xander licked his lips again. “And I was just thinking -- I mean, if it would be okay with the two of you -- we could sort of go back to my place, and, you know, talk all together, instead of me talking to just one or the other of you.”

“All together?” Xander echoed.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan,” Wesley agreed. Then he blinked rapidly. “Good lord. How many of these have I had?” He shook his empty highball as though that would give him an accurate answer.

“Enough that this sounds more like lots of fun than an insane idea?” Xander said, and then winced. “I said that part out loud, didn’t I?” he mumbled.

“But if we do go, how will we get there?” Wesley asked. “I’m in no shape to manage any sort of vehicle, and I don’t think Xander is either.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Andrew assured him as he started nudging them both in the direction of the exit. “I’ve been drinking seltzer all night. And as long as you two are along for the ride, I’m totally good with driving.”


End file.
